


Draco's Prize

by motherbearof3



Series: Bites From the Apple [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Hermione takes Draco to a Muggle fair.





	Draco's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Well Fit Wednesday theme on tumblr was to choose a photo of Tom Felton and write a little drabble. Of course mine is Dramione. You can see the photo on my tumblr blog.

“No, Draco, you can’t use,” Hermione lowered her voice, “ _ magic  _ to win at the games.”

The blonde wizard huffed in annoyance, and took up his stance at the counter again, preparing to toss another ring. They were at a Muggle fair, and after going on a few rides that he declared more frightening than his first time on a real broom, Hermione suggested they play some games before having something to eat. After Draco’s attempts at throwing a ball to knock down a pyramid of plastic pins was unsuccessful, they moved on to the game where he was currently trying his hand. In order to win a prize, one needed to get a small plastic ring over the narrow neck of a glass bottle. He had tossed nearly a dozen already that had just bounced off or slid down between the rows.

“I don’t see why not,” Draco muttered, as yet another ring skittered away.

“Because that takes the fun out of the game,” she replied, smiling as pushed his hair off his forehead with the hand not holding a ring. His usually neatly coiffed locks were disheveled from the rides, and the sleeves of his jumper were pushed up, revealing the beaded bracelets he’d bought from a group of schoolgirls selling them to raise money for a trip. He’d turned on the Malfoy charm and had them giggling and blushing.

Hermione thought going to the fair would be a fun outing. She didn’t realize the games were going to tap into her boyfriend’s competitive streak and desire to win — at everything. He was down to two rings. He frowned in concentration, biting his lip as he flicked his wrist and the ring skimmed over the bottles and settled around the neck of one with a clink.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, straightened both arms over his head in celebration.

The teenage boy manning the game booth handed Draco his prize — a brown stuffed bear and his clutched it to his chest with a gleeful grin. Hermione turned away from the counter to lead the way to a food booth and pushed the tip of her wand back up under her sleeve.


End file.
